


i know you're all mine but you look so good it hurts sometimes

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing, The worry of it, Theyre on a sex break, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: the sexual tension between matteo and david is palpable
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	i know you're all mine but you look so good it hurts sometimes

Matteo and the boys sit back against a row of lockers talking shit on their free period. Something about Abdi's endless failed attempts at courting Sam

And when Matteo rolls his eyes and looks away, he spots his boyfriend across the hall. He doesn't know who he's talking to, nor does he care but he knows David looks fucking good today. He's still only wearing sweats but they're more decent than the ones he wears when he tries to hide. They hug his ass and thighs nicely. And David is wearing Matteos hoodie which just heightens how turned on he's getting. 

David has his hands in his front pocket of the hoodie, causing the back of the hoodie to cinch around the waist which really only made David's already nice ass look even better. And the curls in his hair are really popping today, they're both been trying to put effort into their appearance and not completely slumming it outside. Matteo watches David laugh and he swears his heart soars

"Stop fucking drooling, dude"

Matteo's head whips to his friends, alarmed, "Hmm?"

"Are you gonna come in your pants just from staring at him?" Carlos ask

"Oh fuck off. I can admire how hot my boyfriend is."

"God, who even knew Luigi could be whipped?"

Matteo shakes his head dismissively and turns back to David and sees him striding over with a smile on his face.

When David reaches them, he waves to the boys and looks down at Matteo, "hi"

"Hi" Matteo recpriocates and reaches his hand up to pull David to sit down beside him. 

Immediately, Matteo's face finds its way to his neck and starts giving soft kisses, "You look so good today" He murmurs.

David smiles and runs his fingers through the shaggy, blond hair, "Thank you."

David makes eye contact with Jonas who mouths, "He's horny"

David chokes back a laugh and Matteo pulls back, confused, "What happened?"

"Nothing." He smiles. "Nothing" And kisses his lips. "How are classes so far?"

Matteo shrugs, "Haven't been paying much attention"

David narrows his gaze at him, "Babe, you think I'm joking but I'm not going to be with a high school dropout."

"Fuckssake, relax" He says wrapping his arm around his waist, "I'm not going to drop out."

"Or flunk out" David adds. He holds Matteo's face firmly by his jaw, "Seriously, you better graduate on time."

Matteo just bites David's hand in response and David simply rolls his eyes, somewhat fondly. Somewhat annoyed. 

.

_Does it look good?_

_Fuck offff_

_what? :(_

_how dare you send me that when you know I'm not home, I'm also with my mom and we're also doing this no sex thing. how rude!!!!_

_lmao i need a opinion. should I buy them? It's fine for a family beach vacation, right?_

_yes david, it's fine_

_okay, thank you :) love you_

_Smd....but love you 2_

.

the no sex thing was David's idea. Of course because Matteo would never suggest something so ridiculous, especially after experiencing the wonders of sex with David for a whole 14 months. 

Matteo still doesn't quite understand, nor does it matter much because if David says they need a break from sex then he'll comply without a word but it doesn't necessarily make this easy. He hates that he's jerking off more often now but he'd be lying to saying he wasn't enjoying the flirting and the sexual tension between them. And he knows when they do finally have sex again, it's going to be incredible from all the pent up tension. 

. 

They're pregaming at Matteo's as per usual. Theyre switching things up and heading to a bit of a club tonight, not wanting to keep doing the same old house parties every weekend in a row. Theyre all drinking their beers. Jonas is watching the love birds on the couch near the window, zoned out in their own world. Their legs are all intertwined and you can't really tell whos leg is whos. They're staring at each other with suggestive looks and David is running his hand up and down the back of Matteo's shirt, a move they're assuming their friends won't notice. He watches as Matteo shakes his head at something and looks down in between them, interlocking their hand. David slowly leans in, nudging Matteo's face up and Matteo tilts his head up slightly and accepts the kiss his boyfriend is trying to give him. It's slow, almost like in slo mo, watching their lips touch and how David holds his boyfriend by the jaw to keep him still. He watches as David slowly licks Matteo's bottom lip teasingly and they must have forgotten they aren't alone.

He nudges Carlos who's right beside him, "Should we leave?" And then nudges to the couple. 

"Hell no, I'm going to party tonight" Carlos grabs the nearest pillow and throws it at the two. Both of them turn to the boys annoyed but unbothered. 

"We need to go, stop eye fucking each other or whatever the hell you're doing."

They watch as Matteo whispers something in David's ear and the brunette nods as they agree they're ready to leave.

.

And to think the tension would be left in the apartment. They're by the bar in a circle, chit chatting, getting drunk but David is standing behind Matteo with his arms around his waist, his face in his neck, making it unclear what he's actually doing but Matteo's head is tilted back, his mouth slightly ajar, eyes closed with his right hand in David's hair. 

They're stepping side to side so it appears they're dancing but to a lingering eye, it's something more. Matteo's friends being absolute shits can't ever let him have a moment so Abdi hits him in the dick and immediately he hovers over and grimaces.

"What happened?" David ask, rubbing his boyfriend's back and looking down at him. 

"Punched him in the dick" Abdi laughs. David holds back a chuckle and shakes his head, leaning down to Matteo, "You okay?" 

Matteo stands back up with red cheeks and nods, his hand still holding himself.

"Let me buy you a drink, bro" Jonas says and drags Matteo to another part of the bar. 

"I don't need a drink" Matteo says. "Not trying to get drunk tonight"

"Okay fine but what the hell is going on between you and David?"

Matteos brows furrow, "What do you mean?"

"Somethings been going on. Every time you look at each other, it's like you guys are gonna fuck or something"

Matteo feels his cheeks heating a little, "we're not, it's just---we're going through this little no sex thing"

The realization dawns on Jonas and it all makes sense, "The sexual tension fills the whole room when you two are together. How long has it been?"

Matteo shrugs trying to calculate, "almost two months."

"Two months?!? You guys haven't fucked in two months? Why the hell would you guys do that and make us suffer with you?"

Matteo chuckles, "It was David's idea, I don't really get it. He explained it but it honestly went through one ear, out the other. As soon as he said, we weren't having sex, I was too shocked to keep listening."

"Well how long is it supposed to last?"

"I don't know, whenever he wants to again, I guess"

"You guys should probably talk about it. What if he said he didn't want to have sex ever again and you just agreed because you weren't listening?"

"Then I guess Im not having sex again. Though, I doubt that's what he said."

"Would you really though? Like if he didn't want it again?"

Matteo shrugs though he knows his answer is a yes, "I'm in love with him. Did you forget what that feels like?" Matteo teases Jonas with a smirk as he walks back to the group.

"Where's your drink?" David ask.

"Didn't have the beer I wanted." He lies. They finally all resume in a normal conversation.

.

The tension doesn't seep between the two. The boys are still as fucking horny as ever. Their friends are starting to pick up on what's happening every time one of them is drooling, watching the other in the distance or when they can't stop touching each other and a mere lower back touch is making them turned on.

So when David and Carlos are waiting for the rest of the boys to all head to Matteo's after school, Carlos ask, "Are you and Matteo not fucking?"

David is startled at the question, "What?"

"Every time you guys are together, it's like you haven't touched each other in 10 years."

"Um yeah actually. It's been a while"

"Why?" He ask confused. 

"I think we needed a break. It was all so new to us, for a while everything was just sex, you know? Now that we're not doing that, we do other things like read together, draw, cook."

"Borrrringgg!!" Carlos says.

David chuckles, "Well it's also kind of an experiment too. Apparently if you go a while without sex, doing it again is supposed to be amazing. You know, from everything building up"

"Well that makes more sense"

"I think we'll be done soon, I just want to make it romantic and stuff when we get back to it"

"Matteo isn't going to give a shit. You can fuck each other in a dingy basement and he'll be satisfied. Just being with you is enough"

"Well thanks Carlos, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said."

.

It's a Saturday night. David has the place to himself and Matteo is coming over but has no idea that David wants to be intimiate tonight. His room is decked in a dim moody, purple lighting with soft music playing and his room is the tidiest it's ever been 

The bell ringing startles him but he heads to the front door, and opens it, "Hi"

"Hey" Matteo says leaning in to kiss him. "What's this? Never seen you in a robe before" Matteo chuckles trying untie it but David stills his hands and brings his lips into his and wraps his arms around his neck. 

After some heated kissing, David takes Matteo's hand and drags him into his bedroom and it immediately dawns on him, "Are we having sex tonight?"

David nods, "If you want to"

"Fuck, of course." He says walking closer to David and kissing him gently. His hands come to his waist and slide down the outside of his robe until his ass is firm in his hands, "I'm excited. I'm kind of nervous I might come really quick" Matteo admits a bit embarrassed. 

David shakes his head, caressing his cheek, "Its okay, we'll just try to hold off. Matteo nods and pushes David back until he falls on the bed. David slides up the bed and Matteo climbs on top, rekindling the kiss. The soft, delicate kisses turn raunchy and heated. Their lips stay locked as Matteo brings his hand down to the tie of the robe and softly loosens it, the belts falling to the bed. Matteo opens the robe and separates their lips for a brief second to see David completely naked and he mutters a _fuck_ before kissing him, feeling his dick get interested. He runs his hand down to the middle of David's chest, down to his belly, squeezing his hips as he runs his hand down to where David is throbbing and as soon as he presses his fingers to him, Matteo's hand is soaking wet.

"Holy shit" He gasp in the kiss and pulls back, looking at his hand and then down at his boyfriend who's blushing. He keeps his eyes locked on David's as he brings him fingers in his mouth and sucks them clean and David whimpers and his legs surge close at the eagerness that just surged through him 

Matteo brings his lips back down to David's for a messy kiss, "Can't believe you're so wet already. Do you still need me to finger you or?"

David shakes his head and pulls back from the kiss to grab a condom and throw it to Matteo who kneels back as he opens it to get it on.

"Since when do we play music during sex?'

David shrugs, "Thought it would be nice. And I'm afraid the neighbors might hear."

Matteo nods and inches closer to David and starts teasing him, running his dick up and down his opening. 

David just stares at him, biting on his bottom lip, waiting.

"I don't want you to expect much. I already feel like I need to come" Matteo warns 

"Then don't" David pouts. "Hold off as long as possible" Matteo agrees to try at the bare minimum. He holds his dick by the base and his gaze shifts up to David and he watches his face as Matteo slowly pushes in.

He watches David silently say, _oh my god_ when Matteo first pushes in and watches as his mouth falls agape as he pushes all the way in.

Matteo is thankful he warned David to have low expectations because with how warm and tight he is, he'll be impressed with himself if he could last two minutes at this rate.

"Come on" David encourages, with his hand on his ass to get him to move.

"You feel so good" Matteo groans as he takes a deep breath. He's hovered over David, his arms on either side of his body as he starts slowly thrusting inside him

"Feels so good to be inside you again, fuck you feel amazing" Matteo says. David smiles and pulls Matteo in to kiss him. He pushes harder on Matteo's ass, letting him know to move a bit faster and Matteo does. He starts quickly thrusting inside him and just like this, _it feels so good_ is the only thing crossing David's mind 

When Matteo's hips start slowing down after another minute, David whines shaking his head, "Don't stop, don't stop please" He begs, looking up at him desperately 

"I need a minute" He breaths heavily 

"Matteo, please!!" He begs, already too consumed with his pleasure.

"Do you want me to come right now?" 

David shakes his head so Matteo tells him he needs a second.

"Okay but hurry up" He says impatiently. And finally, Matteo starts moving again after taking a breather. Giving deep and sharp thrusts, pulling all the way out and fucking all the way in. Matteo can't believe how good it feels, he doesn't know if David is wetter and tighter than he's ever been or it's been so long, that he forgot how fucking unbelievable it feels to be inside him. 

And before they committed to the no sex thing, Matteo was bottoming so it had been way too long since hes fucked him. When David starts moaning louder, his voice is going straight to his dick and Matteo is rock hard and on the edge of combusting.

He starts thrusting faster and quicker, losing his breath and chokes out, "I'm getting close".

He feels David's hands suddenly on his hips moving him faster and figures that's an okay for him to come.

"Baby, I'm going to come" David is suddenly saying. Matteo briefly holds off on his own orgasm and brings his hand down to where they're joined and starts touching David and fucking him simtaneously.

His body starts trembling and he's clawing at Matteo's back and just like that, an indescribable shock is sent through his entire body, unable to vocally hide how good it's feeling.

"Fuccck!!" David screams, still riding the wave of his orgasm as Matteo stays fucking him, in shock because he doesn't think David has ever come like that, not that long and not that all consuming. Matteo keeps fucking until hes rapidly approaching his own orgasm that was only seconds after David's, "oh fuck david" he collapses on his chest as he comes inside him, sporadic thrust lingering as he tries to chase the last of the high. 

No words are exchanged. David just wraps his arms around Matteo's neck and they're lied together, sticky and sweaty, with only the sounds of their breathing. 

It takes longer than usual for them to separate. They're clingy and just want to stay in each other's arms but it's too steamy. Matteo finally pulls out and David closes his legs, immediately missing the feeling. Matteo gets up to turn on the air conditioner and to get rid of the condom. 

He climbs back on bed and takes a shirt wiping down David's chest of sweat so he can lie on it. 

"You okay?" Matteo finally speaks.

"Mhmm. Was really good. Worth the wait."

Matteo smiles and interlocks their hand, "I think so too." He tilts his head to look up at him, "I never felt you that like turned on in the beginning"

David blushes, "Its been two months, Matteo."

"I know, I know. It was just really hot, that I turn you on that much"

David smiles and tugs his hair, "If only you knew all the times when I'm like that just from thinking about you."

"Fuck" Matteo groans, holding his dick, trying not to get hard again. "Don't say stuff like that"

David laughs and pulls Matteo up by his hair for a kiss, "Love you so much" He mutters. 

"Mm, I love you too" He murmurs, completely wrapped up in the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts. If i were to continue and make this a series, any ideas?


End file.
